How to Kiss
by Kusanagi Yakumo - OFF
Summary: Sousuke... bagaimana caranya berciuman? Sebuah fic pendek. Shounen-Ai: Sousuke x Shino...


**How to Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** Miyuki Abe

**Warning:** OOC (tapi, aku usahain IC), AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam yang cerah, seorang remaja laki-laki pemilik sepasang iris berwarna kuning kehijauan sedang duduk di bawah sebuah Pohon Sakura tua. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Yang pasti, ekspresi wajahnya kini menarik perhatian seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan tenang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Shino, kau belum tidur?" tanya pemuda bernama Inukawa Sousuke memulai percakapan. Shino mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap sosok pemuda yang mengambil duduk di samping kanannya. Dengan lembut, Sousuke mengusap puncak kepala Shino, membersihkan beberapa helai kelopak Bunga Sakura yang berguguran di atas rambut ungu indahnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Soalnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran," jawab Shino yang tampak menikmati usapan lembut telapak tangan kanan Sousuke yang membelai helaian-helaian rambut miliknya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sousuke yang sekarang sudah selesai membersihkan kelopak-kelopak Bunga Sakura tersebut.

Shino terdiam sejenak. Kedua pandangan matanya teralihkan pada sebuah kolam ikan koi yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Dapat ia lihat pula, pantulan bayangan bulan purnama yang terkadang bergoyang karena hembusan angin.

"Shino...?"

"Sousuke...," Shino mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, "bagaimana caranya berciuman?"

**CTAARRR!**

Sousuke merasa dirinya tersambar petir ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shino yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sangka. "Kenapa... kau mendadak bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sousuke dengan sedikit keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

"Ada seseorang yang aku sukai. Aku... ingin memberikan ciuman kepadanya, meskipun hanya sekali..." Wajah Shino bersemu. "Kau pasti tahu caranya berciuman 'kan, Sousuke?"

"Bagaimana, ya..." Sousuke terlihat agak canggung. Di dalam batinnya, ia merasa penasaran akan sosok seseorang yang disukai oleh Shino. "Kau hanya perlu menempelkan bibirmu saja. Seperti ciuman di pipi," jelasnya simpel.

"Kalau ciuman di pipi, aku juga tahu. Yang kumaksud itu ciuman di bibir, Sousuke."

**CTAARRR!**

Seandainya saja ada petir sungguhan yang menyambarnya, Sousuke kini sudah gosong sebanyak dua kali. "Di bibir... katamu...?" Shino mengangguk. "Kurasa..." Perkataan Sousuke seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia sangat berat mengeluarkan suaranya. Selain itu, entah mengapa, perasaan miliknya berubah tak suka.

"Shino, boleh aku tahu siapa gadis yang ingin kau cium?" Sousuke merasa ia harus mencari tahu sosok misterius yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama milik Shino. Ciuman pertama...? Tentu saja. Shino itu belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun. Jadi sudah pasti, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Bukan seorang gadis," Sousuke merasakan firasat buruk, "tapi seorang laki-laki," jawab Shino mantap.

**CTAARRR!**

Petir menyambar kembali dalam diri Sousuke. Ia sangat _shock,_ saat mengetahui kalau ternyata sosok menyebalkan tersebut bukan seorang gadis melainkan seorang laki-laki?! Sejak kapan Shino punya kecenderungan ke arah sana?! Tapi... kalau mengingat masa kecil Shino yang didandani seperti anak perempuan, mungkin hal itu bisa menjadi pemicu tumbuhnya orientasi menyimpang. Ini gawat! Sousuke benar-benar harus memastikan dengan jelas siapa sosok laki-laki itu!

"Baiklah, dia seorang laki-laki..." Sepasang iris kelabu menatap lekat Shino. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Jangan-jangan, dia itu... Satomi Rio?"

"Bukan! Mana mungkin aku ingin mencium Satomi! Meskipun dia memiliki wajah yang lumayan sih..." Shino tampak menimbang-nimbang. Sousuke bertambah gusar. "Ah, Ya! Kau dari tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan—"

"Apa dia Genpachi?" tanya Sousuke menyela perkataan Shino.

"Genpachi...?" Shino mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Aku juga tidak ingin mencium dia. Yang ingin kuci—"

"Pasti Kobungo, 'kan?!" Sousuke menyela kembali. Padahal, jika ia dengar baik-baik kalimat terakhir Shino, mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah tahu siapa yang ingin dicium oleh remaja berwajah manis itu. Tapi, rasa gusar yang dirasakan olehnya membuat pendengarannya sedikit tidak dapat menangkap baik. Kedua tangan milik Sousuke mencengkram bahu Shino, namun tidak menyakiti. Sorot matanya menatap serius. Shino hanya terdiam. Kelopak-kelopak Bunga Sakura yang berguguran indah, mengiringi kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Sebelum akhirnya suara tawa geli memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"AHAHAHAHA! Mana mungkin Kobungo. Meski tidak terlalu nampak, dia itu sepertinya memiliki ketertarikan dengan Asakeno," jawab Shino yang membuat Sousuke membelalakan kedua matanya.

_'Benar juga... Kakaknya saja memiliki kecenderungan ke arah sana, adiknya juga bukan pengecualian,'_ batin Sousuke sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. _'Kalau bukan mereka bertiga, lalu siapa?'_ Kerutan pada dahi milik pemuda beriris kelabu semakin dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang membuat ia tidak rela jika Shino berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Sousuke... kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Shino yang merasa sangat khawatir sewaktu melihat perubahan drastis pada ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa, Shino." Menyadari kebodohan yang diperbuatnya sehingga membuat Shino terlihat sedih, Sousuke pun segera tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Shino. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berwajah khawatir seperti itu." Remaja bertubuh mungil masih terdiam. Namun, sedetik berikutnya Sousuke terkejut, ketika Shino melingkarkan kedua tangan pada leher miliknya, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Dapat Sousuke rasakan, bibir Shino yang sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

Setelah kecupan ringan terlepas bersamaan dengan pelukan di leher, Shino menundukan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat menahan debar jantung miliknya yang masih berdetak cepat. "Se-sekarang... ka-kau tahu 'kan siapa yang ingin kucium? Ma-makanya, jangan lagi berwajah seperti itu... Ma-maaf, kalau aku bukan seorang pencium yang baik..."

Pssshhhhh...

Asap seperti keluar dari wajah Shino yang warna merahnya sudah menyaingi merahnya darah. Sementara Sousuke, pemuda itu masih _shock_ dengan apa yang tadi dilakukan Shino padanya. Remaja tersebut baru saja menciumnya...? Ya, menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan pun tersungging. Perlahan-lahan, Sousuke meraih bawah dagu Shino, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Baru kali ini, ia berusaha menahan tawa mati-matian ketika melihat betapa merahnya rona wajah remaja cantik itu saat ini. "Jika kau mengatakan sejak awal siapa yang ingin kau cium, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu melalui praktek langsung," bisik Sousuke di dekat telinga kanan Shino, membuat remaja tersebut menggigit bawah bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya akibat getaran suara Sousuke yang terdengar seksi.

Sebuah ciuman dalam diberikan oleh pemuda beriris kelabu. Ia menekan bagian belakang kepala Shino, membuat lidah miliknya semakin leluasa mengeksplorasi setiap inchi bagian dalam rongga mulut remaja itu. Dengan gerakan sedikit menuntut, Sousuke melilit lidah Shino, menyentuh permukaan lidah remaja tersebut dengan gerakan sensual yang sukses membuat Shino mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

Tapi, ketika ia mulai menikmati semuanya, sebuah pukulan cukup kuat pada pipi kirinya sukses membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Ternyata... mimpi...'_ batin Sousuke, kecewa. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah kirinya, di mana Shino masih tertidur lelap. Remaja berambut ungu itu memaksa untuk tidur bersama Sousuke akibat ketakutan setelah mendengar cerita hantu super menyeramkan dari Asakeno. Menyingkirkan tangan Shino dari pipinya, Sousuke perlahan beranjak duduk. Air hujan terlihat turun lebat dari luar jendela. Suara petir pun kadang-kadang terdengar. _'Jadi, suara petir yang berada di dalam mimpiku berasal dari sini...'_ Menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan sejenak, ia melirik ke arah Shino kembali. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh halus permukaan bibir selembut kapas. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging. _'Meskipun mimpi, bukan berarti tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan, 'kan?'_ Sousuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shino. Hembusan napas hangat remaja itu semakin menerpa jelas kulit wajahnya bersamaan semakin tereliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Nyehehehe! XD Silakan bayangkan sendiri _ending_-nya. Tanpa kuketik pun pasti udh tau apa yg terjadi XDDD

Perkenalkan, aku author baru di fandom ini. Sekaligus jg ini fanfic pertamaku di Fandom Hakkenden. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak muasin...

Klo ada kekurangan ataupun kesalahan, jangan sungkan untuk kasih tau...

Salam kenal XD

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
